1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot stimulating shoe insole.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in cases where shoes are larger than the feet, shoe insoles are placed inside the shoes to adjust the size. In cases where the inside bottom portions of shoes have become soiled, such insoles are also placed inside the shoes in order to camouflage the inside bottoms so that the insides of the shoes appear clean to the eye.
Furthermore, nerves in various positions including internal organs of the human body, etc. known as xe2x80x9ctsubo (or pressure point or energy center)xe2x80x9d are respectively concentrated on the soles of the left and right feet in a symmetrical manner, and therapy can be performed by applying finger pressure (xe2x80x9cacupressurexe2x80x9d) to these respective xe2x80x9ctsuboxe2x80x9d so that the sites are stimulated.
However, in order to perform such therapy, it is necessary to apply constant pressure to the soles of the feet with fingers of the hand. Thus, such therapy can only be performed when relaxing at home, etc.
Accordingly, the present invention is to eliminate the above-described drawbacks; and the present invention develops and provides a foot stimulating shoe insole which can perform acupressure on the soles of the feet while walking, which can maintain ventilation inside the shoes so as to be hygienic, and which allows detachable installation of acupressure elements in desired locations.
Here, as a means of solving the above-described problems, the present invention provides a foot stimulating shoe insole in which: a somewhat soft insole member is provided; countless small holes are formed in this insole member in a regular manner, these small holes being respectively formed so that the holes run straight through the insole member from the upper surface to the bottom surface; one or more acupressure pegs are disposed in the above-described small holes, each of acupressure pegs being made of a magnetic material and including a protruding head part, a supporting shaft which is formed in a straight orientation on this head part and which fits in the above-described small hole, and a projecting anchoring part which has an inverted truncated circular cone shape that is slightly larger in diameter than the above-described small hole. In this structure, the material of the insole member uses mugwort as a part of the raw material.